


Still There

by Eternal Scribe (Shadowcat)



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-08
Updated: 2011-04-08
Packaged: 2017-10-18 00:04:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/182794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcat/pseuds/Eternal%20Scribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This wasn't a good day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still There

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for challenge #007 -- _Something There_ at [drabble365days](http://community.livejournal.com/drabble365days/profile)

She wasn’t having a good day and really, he was the last one she wanted to see right now. True, he did manage to get her released from police custody, but now she wanted nothing more than to hit him. He had hurt her so much – had completely wrecked her family. Now here he was, buying her coffee and looking at her with those blue eyes and asking her to listen to him. When he started apologizing, she couldn’t help but break into his flow of words.

Did he honestly think that he could apologize for everything he caused and she would be all right with it? Her brother couldn’t even risk coming to his own girlfriend’s funeral because Brian and his friends in the FBI were still trying to find him.

She knew that her expression had to be incredulous as she got up from the booth and looked at him. She wasn’t even sure of everything she said to him, just that words she had been holding in about him poured out of her.

Five years she had waited to tear into him. Five years she had watched her family be scattered to every direction imaginable. Her brother was in an unknown location and the woman who had been like a sister to her had just been murdered. Nothing that Brian could say would change any of that – or lessen the fact that she was as responsible for the destruction of her family as he was.

Her hands were shaking as she left the coffee shop, having to just get as far away from him as possible before she gave into the tears she was fighting. The last thing she had needed was to see Brian. Apparently, she wasn’t as over him as she had been telling herself and there was still something there between them.

There was still something there that she didn’t want to think about. Loving Brian once before had torn her entire world apart. This time, she had less of her world to lose and she wasn’t about to repeat her same old mistakes.


End file.
